riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation New Overload
Operation New Overload Was the major Punch into the Heart of the Continental's In their own Continent of Europodia or Europe as they would call it on Earth. The Operation was known as the most Bloodiest Battle during the Invasion of Regents. The War ripped through the corrupted Continent, from 2286 to 2287. The Liberation of Europe from the Universal Generation, broke the back of the Universal Generation, Crippling them so bad that they would never again have the power to counter attack. The Continentals escaped their corrupted body to prepare their last stand at Tartarus located to the East of what remained of Europodia, which also be known as the final Theater of The Galactic War. Truth of Europe Discovered 'After New Gunghollow' Days after the Occupation of New Gunghollow In 2206, the forces of United Had trouble Deciphering the Language of the City due to it being Regian. The U.E.A. sent as many of their best scientist to examine the language so that they can finally designer it and finally find out where the Universal Generation came from. Despite the language being in Regian and nothing that has ever existed on Earth, the Scientist after a grand total of about 5 to 12 Weeks finally at last were able to decipher the Riverian language only to see a shocking discovery. The readings revealed the major disappearance of the Earth Continents Europe, Harnets Gunghollow, and Hallwoiea to be Continents of Regents, and no longer from Earth. They have also learned that Europe was the one who founded the Universal Generation in 2158, and were also the ones that were responsible for the Invasion along with the Continents of Okinawa and Mombasa. After another 2 Weeks of deciphering the rest of the Regian History in the New Gunghollow Data base they found out that each of the Continents that they thought was founded along with the Earth before man was wrong. They have discovered that the Continent of Europe is indeed a living Continent that contains 21 hearts that were manufactured during the Era of B.E an era that was even around before the Big Bang. After much studying of the New Gunghollow Data base, the forces of United also managed to get a hold and learn about the Universal Generation Warping technology that allows them to Space Jump from one Universe to another in under a short period of time. Finally when the Universal Generation was thrown off of Earth in 2208, and later the Galaxy in 2209, It was decided that the U.E.A now confident and now willing to bring the War to Universe of Hora to exterminate the Universal Generation, once and for all, All thanks to the City of New Gunghollow and all of It's Info that was spared from the Universal Generation Glassing fleet. During the Invasion of Regents, the forces of United Feared that the Continentals would commit Suicide and the corruption of their country would wipe out the large garrison of their forces in under minutes, The U.E.A. at first was focusing on the Continents around Europe, before coming up with the Plan to Invade. During 2286 It was later discovered that Invading the Continent of Europe would severely cripple the Continentals so hard that they would be forced to either give up or be confined, due to the lack of energy that they would have and their countries slowly being reduced to a wasteland. After the discovery of Europe no longer having humans and other Organic species of United now couldn't care less if the Continent goes corrupted, Europe, Harnets, Hallwoiea and Gunghollow wiped out a large bulk of their people during the Mid events of the Galactic War in 2179, and now no mercy shall be shown on any of these Continents. Encore Campaign 'Remix Village' The Battle of Remix Village (June 4th 2214 - June 9th 2214) marked the beginning of Operation New Overload known as the Invasion of Europodia from the Encore home Continent of Jeromoria. While the Earth' forces continue to take Planet Rivera one continent at a time, Remix Village was the first battle civil war between the Old Rivera Rangerian Forces who changed their Names To Encores, and the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7. After taking control of the City In 2 days the Federation Strike 7 attempted to counter attack, though they managed to push the Encores back towards the Razor River, they were later repelled by the forces of the Reinforcements of the Encores. After a crushing defeat the MoonWalkers abandoned their plans of retaking Remix Village. 'Invasion of Highland' 'Horsosoria Campaign' Universal Earth Campaign 'Operation New Overload' 'Western Europodia' 'Linking Up With Encores In France' 'Invasion of Harrison' 'Siege of Cra' 'Second Battle of The Bulge' 18 Continental's Heavily Weaken Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:2286 Category:Battles of the Third Era of the Galactic War Category:2287 Category:Galactic War Era